Master of Death
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry hated being the Master of Death! Always getting reborn sometime during history. But then he's born into the Maruders era and has a chance to get to know the man he'd always been in love with before he becomes a snarky greasy git. Harry sees it as his job to make sure the future he knew doesn't come to pass but no one said he couldn't have some fun along the way!
1. Chapter 1

Harry hated being the Master of Death! That was all there was to it. He kept being reborn over and over again but this had to be the worst out of them! This was out of the damn question! He could not believe this!

Harry stared up into blue eyes that looked at him curiously. He forced himself to be sick all over the man. A woman shrieked and snatched Harry away. Harry would get Death back for this if was the last damn thing he did!

"What do you think you are doing you stupid boy!" Bellatrix's voice screeched. God she was almost as bad as Petunia and he had to grow up hearing it! " How dare you!"

"Now. Now." The blue eyed man said and cast a cleaning charm on himself and took the baby back. "You must have over fed the little thing. " Payback! He would be getting payback if it was the last damn thing he did! "Hey, Little one." the man said, "My name's Tom and I'm your papa. " The Death Eaters all wisely did not move or speak. Bella looked almost horrified at being scolded by Tom then by the sudden softness when he spoke to their son. " Your name will be Alekxander Magi Riddle."

Well, he'd had worse names he supposed. Harry didn't mind the name and committed himself to getting used to it. He also vaugly wondered how close to his own time he was.

" Alek." Tom smiled, and Alek heard gasps then silence. " Yes, my son and heir. All of you!" He said harshly to his Death Eaters. "I introduce you to Alekxander Magi Riddle the Prince of Darkness and your future Dark Lord!"

Over his dead body! Harry began crying. Letting it be known just how displeased he was with that declaration. The windows of the Manor exploded. Was crumbled and the Manor shook. His famous uncontrolled magic lashed out like a bomb. Harry realising what he was doing reeled his magic in and just kept crying as his new father also known as Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort rocked him and tried to calm him. Harry decided to void himself right in Tom's lap again Bella gave an outraged cry but Tom just chuckled at him.

After being cleaned then bathed he decided to pee on Tom who got even by putting him back in the water. After an hour of throwing a fit and finally realising Death wasn't going to do anything about his situation he shut up much to Bella's pleasure only to shriek once again as he voided in his dipper right in her arms. Well, Harry reasoned he didn't have to be reasonable with this situation and he was baby he should get good use out of this while he could.

* * *

Alek Riddle the bane of every Death Eater who crossed his path smirked to himself as he sat reading. He'd given the Death Eaters hell ever since he'd learned to crawl now he was almost 11 years old.

Harry was looking forward to school and had been since he'd found out that he'd been born the same year as his parents, Sirius and Remus. Ofcourse, Harry knew he was going to be in Slytherin. It was expected of him and he'd been in Slytherin ever since his first rebirth. Harry was convinced that Fate had teamed up with Death and the Sorting Hat to make it so he couldn't go into any other House but that one. It really annoyed him.

His bedroom door opened and Tom entered.

"and what are you reading so late?"

" Gradan's Guide to Spell Invention." Harry replied, he saw no point in hiding his Intelligence from anyone. He'd had so many years of study now and practice that it was just natural by now. " Papa, I want to ask you a question."

"Of course, my dear."

"If Albus is so bad and evil why are you sending me to Hogwarts? " Harry marked his page and met his father's eyes. Eye's that still reflected his own. Tom had yet to make the Horacrux's it would seem and really that didn't fit with what Harry had known of him. He was now under the belief he'd been sent here to alter history after all in his time Tom had never had a child with Bella. " I'm sorry but it makes no sense to me."

Tom chuckled and joined Harry in bed pulling Harry close to him arm around him both sitting against the headboard. Harry had noticed that Tom was a very loving father and a cruel Lord but only to those who disobayed or didn't do what he'd told them. To Harry he was always nice and loving and perfect. Harry felt Tom kiss his head.

"He wont be there come school, my prince."

Harry debated the next few minuets then broke down and told Tom all about his past lives he even summoned the Hollows to him. Tom kissed his head and rubbed his back telling him how much he didn't care about all of Harry's past lives just the son he had right now in his arms.

Harry had bit his lip and confessed his biggest secret of all to his Papa. He was gay and had had a huge crush on his old potion's master who he'd be going to school with this year and that the man was a half blood. Then Harry, at Tom's prodding, told Tom all about Severus and his past because Harry had figured out everything about the man as soon as he realized he was in love in his time.

* * *

Harry laughed as he came out of the Apperation at Hogwarts it was even grander now. They went into the Entrey Hall to see all the teachers. Tom had taken the school. Harry looked around and the school greeted him.

"Papa!" Harry latched on to him shocking everyone. "This place is great! I get to play here the rest of the summer, Papa?"

"That's right, my little Prince, Hogwarts is your playground from here on out." Harry's eyes shown brightly. Unlimited access to the whole castle. " Do you have something to ask, Albus?"

"Yes, " Albus said frowning. Harry frowned back he could barley feel any power from the man and his aura was almost gone. "Did you steal someone's son?"

"Squib!" Harry pointed and declared, "No more magic! And Papa is my Papa! He didn't steal me he had me the normal way! Papa is my biological Papa we have the same blood and look just like each other! How dare you insinuate any different! How dare you even accuse him of something so terrible!"

Tom smirked at them all as he knelt down to his son and Harry looked at him anger in his eyes.

"My little Prince, " He said sweetly, " Why don't you go into the library they used to have some amazing books and I know how much you love to read."

"I don't wanna." Harry said giving him a mischivious grin. "Who is my sitter, Papa? I have to know who is going to show me around."

"Hmmmm... " Tom looked at all the teachers. "Minerva will make sure you don't get into any trouble and hurt yourself." Harry made a show of looking at the teachers innocently then beaming at the stern teacher he knew so well."Minerva is the Head of Gryffindor..."

"But Papa!" Harry protested as she took his hand. "I'm a Slytherin! I'm a direct Heir! You said it yourself..."

"She's the Transfigurations prof."

Harry beamed and looked at her.

"Oh, well then you'll be the best one to answer all my questions about Pure bloods like me being born with the ability to become Anamagi." He swung their linked hands unable to keep still. "First off is that true? And is it true there is a potion that will tell you what your anamagi from is? Papa told me you're a cat! That's so wicked! "

And he was off questions he'd wanted to know the answer to for years rolling out of his mouth at 100 miles per hour. He was shocked when she calmly lead him off and began answering his questions one of her rare tight lipped smiles on her face.

* * *

Harry loved the fact that he was practicly in charge of Hogwarts and that Albus had been thrown out. He'd had Tom get rid of Divination and fix some of the ciriculems. And add more classes. He had him do away with school uniforms, and let first year take electives after a teacher visited the Muggleborns and explained everything to him. He made it so that some of the old forgotten magic was being taught and that Binns was had loved all his idea's and took them to heart.

Harry now had all teachers under his thumb with his love for learning any thing and everything that was how he had found out that Albus' wand had gone missing so he'd had to get a new one that didn't work as good and he'd lost his fight to Tom who had stripped him of his powers and made him a Muggle. Harry did not feel guilty for taking and hiding the Elder wand.

Right now he was racing toward the Great Hall. He wore tight black jeans calf high black boots, and a form fitting black short sleeve shirt with a half black leather jacket. His black braid flying behind him as he took the steps two at a time and skidded to a stop just short of Minerva. Unfortunatly, that put him in contact with a wall. He lay dazed. He heard her sigh and felt her pull him up healing his nose.

"You almost missed sorting."

"Sorry, Minerva." He said , "I got so caught up in that book you gave me on human transfiguration that I totally lost time!"

"Well, lets go in. Join the other first years."

He instintly went to Severus and Lily and struck up a conversation. The love of his life walked at his side into the Great Hall.

Names began getting called and Harry was interested in everyone who was in the Hall sorted or not. He watched as the Maurders one by one were placed in Gryffindor. When it became Peters turn he cast a confundus charm on the hat to sort him into a different house he'd apologize when he got up there.

"Hufflepuff."

Harry removed the charm things would not happen the same way they did before. Not if he had a say. He saw Tom smile at him and beamed back.

"Riddle, Alekxander!"

Harry walked forward the picture of the perfect pure blood heir. People were whispering. He waited but as the hat was lifted it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry jumped up and ran to the table.

'Fine be mad at me.' Harry scoffed, in his head, 'that is so childish I'll talk to him later in papa's room and see if he's calmed down any.'

* * *

Harry was almost bouncing as Severus walked over to the Slytherin table looking for a spot. With a well placed charm one opened up right next to him. Lucius Malfoy was not happy but Severus sat down and Harry was. He began chatting right away catching the other boys attention. Harry couldn't look away from those wonderful onyx eyes. He'd been given a chance to have the man of his dreams and he was going to take it god dammit.

They talked about everything through the feast on the way down to the dungeons into the Common Room and to their shared dorm where it was just the two of them. Harry decided there and then that Tom must really love him as much as he had always declared he did. For him this was perfect. He went to the bed he'd been using and slipped out of his jacket. He could feel eyes boring into his back as he pulled his shirt over his head and un did his hair. He sat down and used his veil of black hair to glance at Severus who was also getting undressed. When Harry got his shoes off he slid out of his jeans revealing daisy duke black boxers. He thought he heard a rough swallow and smirked as he lay on his stomach on the bed. He felt his erection as he drew and watched Severus get dressed the rest of the way into his boxers. To Harry it was an amazing sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was up first even though he was the last to go to sleep. He made sure to wait until Severus was up before leading the way to the showers. He snuck peeks at him as he washed he had to do his hair twice so his face had stopped burning when he saw how big his love was of course he wasn't small either but Merlin he hadn't thought Severus was that big.

He braided his wet hair as he stepped out of the shower a towel around his waist then began dressing in clothes that looked almost the same as the day before. He grabbed his bag from the room and they walked up to the Great Hall deep in conversation about what classes they might have and how excited they were to start. The more they talked the more enthralled Harry became with him.

He got his class list and decided Tom must hate him as he had all his so called hard subjects first then he felt like cheering when he found out that Severus had them too. He was on cloud nine as they walked toward Alchamancy. Harry stopped dead and tried to back pettle out of the class only to be drug back in by a highly excited Death Eater who wouldn't let go of him.

"BAD!" Harry fired a spell at the Death Eater and hit his feet spinning on the man. The class was gaping as were the Ministry members. "Don't make me use it again, Gaven!"

"But aren't you just so..."

Harry fired a jet of gold at him again and the man fell to the floor moaning.

"I said bad!"

"Alek?" Tom came in eyebrow raised, "I do hope you didn't over power the spell again."

"He cuddles!" Harry protested "I don't like it!"

* * *

Taking his seat next to Severus who cocked an eyebrow at him he smiled then raised his hand.

"Papa, if he cant teach can I?"

"Alek..."

"Yes, Papa."

Severus gave him wide eyes.

Tom was able to revive Gaven and set him to work. Harry was enjoying the class as he had when he'd learned it from Godric and Salazar and just like his first lesson with them Gaven blew up the experament.

"Uh... Gaven far be it for me to tell you how to do your job but you might want to shield the thing because in about half a minuet it's going to explode again."

He summoned a shield around the students with a flick of his wand as said explosion happend.

"Can anyone tell me what went wrong?" Gaven asked wavering on his feet, "Alek?"

"Yeah, after you add Jarviey hair you were supposed to reduce heat to a third of what it was THEN add the moonstone." Alek said, " otherwise the moonstone interacts with the grave dust causing said chemical reaction ..."

"Ten points to Slytherin." he slumped to his knees "Two inches on today's experament. "

"Uh, Gaven?" Harry looked at him "Should I call the nurse... those spores are dangerous..." Gaven passed out. "Uh, Papa!"

"I have it go on."

* * *

"Your father is the Headmaster?" Severus asked as they headed towards Magical Mystery . "That has to be cool."

"Well, it's cool I guess." Harry shrugged, "It's better than staying at home with my psycotic mother over the summer and holidays. " Harry gave him a shy smile. "She's a pure blood and the interbreeding really messed her up. She's insane ."

"Really?" Severus asked, "My mum's a pure blood too but she never talks about it. What's it like?"

"I get spoiled a lot." Harry said honestly. "Papa does everything for me but mother well most of the time she doesn't even know I exsist. She she married her like second cousin I think and her parents were first cousins the Black line is like that... well some of them not all of them ..." he'd just spotted Sirius. "The main family isn't as messed up but I hear the mother is just as crazy as mine is only she hits and beats her sons."

"Really?" Severus asked his eyes finding Sirius as well. " I had a run in with the heir on the train. "

"Yeah, well the Potter family out shine's even my dad when it comes to spoiling their only son." Harry was desperatly trying to make him understand. " Word is their son doesn't even know anything outside of Pure blood socitey. It's kind of pathetic. I have all the gossip. "

"Why is that?" Severus sneered as they took their seats. "So you are what third cousins with Black?"

"Second which would make me third cousin's with Potter." Harry corrected "And if your mother's a pure blood I bet we're related in some way as well. Probably far off depending on which line it is."

"Is your father a Pure blood as well?"

"As pure as they come." Harry laughed, "He's a Gaunt. A decendent of Salazar himself. His mother married a squib from the Riddle line though and here comes Papa. "

Harry knew that Sirius, Remus and James were listening behind them. I heard I'm a decndent of one of the Prevell brothers as well but I'm not so sure about that I'd have to ask Papa because I know the Blacks don't go back that far..."

The two talked on and on until their teacher came out. Harry had to wonder how many Death Eaters he'd have to put up with this year. He shot off the spell narrowly missing on purpose when he was patted on the head. He had been looking forward to a year of normalcy while flirting with Severus but this was turning out to be a nightmare. He watched his dad and the Ministry People come in to watch the class and rolled his eyes. He figured they would shadow him in all his classes. It turned out he wasn't wrong.

* * *

Harry had asked a million and one questions when he entered Transfiguration and soon had Minerva trying to find a Silencing Charm strong enough to hold the hyperactive boy while she tried to teach the class.

"ALEKXANDER!" He blinked at her. "Just show your classmates how it's done."

"Oh, sure, Minnie." He quickly made his match a needle. "Minnie I have one last question."

"What is it?"

"Will we be learning battle Transfiguration?"

"When you get older and only if you pass your O.W.L.'s "

"But Minnie..." He huffed as she fixed him with a stern look he was still kind of scared of her from his time. "Fine, Minnie I'll just help Sev."

Severus jumped at the casual use of the nickname only Lily used and tried to hide a blush.

They were soon whispering in low voices. Within a few trys Severus had gotten it and Harry had gotten a shy smile. His eyes had lit up. He'd done that! He'd gotten Severus to smile! Him! Not Lily! Him! His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He returned the shy smile with one of his own. he could have sworn he heard Tom chuckle and shot him a glare before returning to his conversation with Severus.

After a full morning Harry had come to realize that Severus didn't talk much and he seemed to hold most of the conversation himself. After lunch he stayed silent unless earning points for questions and when Sev talked to him it was something Sev seemed to notice.

"You quit talking." He mumbled as they sat in the library after dinner to work. " Why?"

"I thought I was talking too much cuz you weren't talking all that much..."

"I like to hear you talk." Sev flushed and tried to recover. "I... I mean you... have a nice voice... I ... mean... you're very smart..."

"Thanks." Harry beamed at him. " Hey, Sev?" Sev hummed. "Will you be my friend? I don't have any see... not really, just people who are around my Papa all the time... I don't have any real friends..."

"I'd like that." Sev breathed. " I'll introduce you to Lily too. She'd like you a lot I know you'll like her."

At that point Harry was annoyed with his mother he wanted to be alone with him but she came and sat down across from them and smiled. Harry kissed the back of her hand earning gasps from some Slytherin.

Lucius Malfoy came up to him and Harry had to admit he still looked hot. He had noticed Lucius in his time and had had a go with Draco for a few months back in fifth year. It had been a physical relation ship only. They had never been affectionate with each other just quick romps every now and then.

Lucius leaned against Harry's table smiling at him. He was flirting Harry realized and was shocked here he was an 11 year old and Lucius was 13 wasn't he?

"What are you doing hanging out with these two?" Lucius pulled him to his feet and begin leading him away. Harry pulled against him. " Hey, come on we're better to hang out..."

"Sev is my friend!" Harry snapped, then blushed and looked down. He had raised his voice and didn't like to raise his voice. " I will sit with him and his friend. " He said in a low voice. He felt a hand in his free one and smiled at Sev and Lily who had his hand and wrist. "Leave me alone, Malfoy or my Papa will hear about this..."

"Release my son at once, Lucius." Tom said standing firm. Lucius smiled at him. "I said now."

"Sir, I was just trying to get him to hang out with those who are worthy of his attention. " Lucius said smoothly. "Those of proper status."

"Alek?"

"I wanted to study with Sev, Papa, " Harry said, giving the man puppy dog eyes. "Lucius began dragging me off..."

"If you want to you will." Tom said, "Lucius, my office now."

* * *

Harry had a great study session and learned what Sev's interests were. He wondered if he should get the cloak and show him the room of requirments he wondered if he would like it.

Sev asked Harry to draw him a picture when he saw some that Harry done the night before. Harry gave a shy smile and asked him to pose for him. His heart pounded as he got a smile in return and was asked Harry how he wanted him. Harry bit back his reply and told him to just sit and read a book he'd do the rest then gave him a book. He pulled out a esal and his best art set and he began painting Sev. He watched Sev never taking his eyes off the man of his dreams. He knew he was getting the perfect picture.

When Sev looked up Harry looked at the essal and smiled at his picture. He couldn't help but fall in love with it. When he was done he turned it to Sev who gasped.

"Do you think your Mother will like it?" Harry asked, pushing a few strands of hair behind his ear. " See I made it a magical painting. "

"Oh, " Sev blushed, "My dad hates magic so I don't think I should send it home... I wanted to see ... you really have a gift."

Harry's whole face went redder than the Weasley's hair. Only Tom had ever said that to him about his art. It made him embaressed but he loved that Sev had noticed and had said something about it.

"D... Do ... y... you ... r...really think...s...so?"

"I really do." Sev replied, " Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

"Just my Papa..."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was over joyed that over the last few months that he and Sev had gotten so close. They had spent Holloween hiding from the Maurders and Lucius in the RoR it was now Yule and they were once again hiding in the same room the only problem was it was done up for Yule and they were both trying to avoid the damn mistletoe. The hard part was it kept changing position.

Harry growled as he was suddenly stuck where he was. He looked up and sure enough there it was.

"Sev, don't move back anymore!" but it was too late. Sev cursed as he couldn't move any more either. "Dammit... emph..."

Harry closed his eyes as Sev grabbed his, Harry's, robes in his hands and kissed him. He kissed back trying to swallow the moan and erection that sprang up.

When they broke apart both were breathless. Harry tried to back away but Sev wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled their bodies together and kissed him again Harry happily kissed him back. He couldn't believe this was happening and he felt like cheering and jumping for joy.

* * *

"PAPA!" Harry stopped cold hearing his dad sigh and pull away from a man. "Uh... sorry... I just... "

"You are more important, Alek, honey. "

"No, it's not really ... " Harry backed toward the door. "Sorry..."

He ran down to his dorm without stopping before remembering he and Sev were the only Slytherin's still at school. Sev looked up as he entered the room.

"Your face is really red are you okay?"

"uh..." Harry nodded and sat on his bed his mind racing more than usual. "It's nothing... I just caught my Papa ... well... "

"Your mother is here?" Harry shook his head." Are your parents married?" Harry shrugged he honestly didn't know in his time Bella was married to Lestrange. " So was he with another woman?" Harry shook his head and felt Sev sit down next to him. " Oh... so you didn't know that your dad was ...?" Harry shook his head, "Oh? Are you wondering if your mother is your mother?" Harry nodded this time. "Did you know the guy?" a nod. " Do I?" he shook his head. "Can I... " Sev cleared his throat "Help you in some way?"

"I'm fine." Harry sighed and leaned against him absently. Head laying on Sev's shoulder. " It was just a shock that's all I'm really okay. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow and everything will be just fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"But, it's Yule day tomorrow..."

"So what does that matter?"

"Don't you celebrate?"

"I get gifts but we don't do any family things..." Harry replied, "We never do holidays together... Dad's way too busy for that... "

"I don't celebrate either ." Sev replied, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. The door burst open. "Oh, sir!" Sev stood looking at Tom. "Can I help you..."

"Alek, " Tom said, "Come with me this minute. "

"I'll see later." Harry mumbled and followed his dad. He stared at the man's back as they headed up to the Headmaster's office. "Father..."

Harry grunted as he was slammed into the wall.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"Yes, Papa." Harry's voice shook his mind flashed back through years and lifetimes of abuse. He'd been abused in every life and he figured he should have known it was too good to be true. His arms were killing him as his father's grip on them tightened. "I'm sorry, Papa... "

Harry hit the floor as he was back handed. He choked back his tears.

"Papa, I'm sorry if I ruined your night."

"You ..." Tom's voice held rage. "You are the most important thing in my life and you just storm off like that when you come here so obviously happy!" Harry stayed down as his father paced he didn't want to get hurt again "What did you want to tell me?"

"Just... " Harry swallowed. "Sev kissed me." His voice was shaking in fear. "That's all... it wasn't important... we were hiding from the Maurders in the RoR and it kept moving the missltoe on us and wouldn't let us move once we were under it and Sev kissed me... "

Tom watched his father look down at him. Suddenly, a foot collided with his stomach. Harry held in his choke.

"That's all?"

"I told you it wasn't important, Papa." Harry was shaking. "May I go?"

"Get out."

* * *

Harry spent the night throwing up blood over a toilet on the third floor. He sobbed openly knowing he couldn't back to the common room. He heard his stall door open and jumped up trying to dry his eyes. Sirius stood there looking shocked.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" Sirius moved forward. Harry backed up. " Did someone hurt you?"

"Sev would never hurt me!" Harry yelled and Sirius jumped, James and Remus came into view. " It's not important but ... but he cant see me like this! I cant go back to the Common Room..." Harry rubbed his eyes and coughed, blood came out of his mouth. He whipped at it. "He'll know who hurt me and ... he didn't mean to hurt me! He's never hurt before I just ruined his night with unimportant news that's all! "

"Here." Sirius took his cloak off and wrapped it around Harry. " Come on we'll take you to Gryffendor we're the only one's there except for Peter..."

"You cant trust that rat..." Harry coughed, "He'll betray you as soon as he can... he's jealous of your talents..."

He fell forward and passed out. He had no idea how much blood he'd lost.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Harry jolted awake and sat up.

"SEV NO!" Sev stopped, " They didn't do it they found me... I told you not to get him..."

"He's the best at Potions. " James said, "We need blood replinshers and ... I dunno Lily and Remus have been healing everything they find they mangied to stop the internal bleeding and fix the ribs but he lost alot..."

"I'll get on it." Sev said and began setting up. " I'll need you to sneak into the Potions Master Ingeadents cupboard." He wrote out a list and handed it to James. " Lupin keep Alek laying down. "

"Harry..." Harry said, summoning the cloak. "Here this is my invisability cloak becarfull with it. "

"Whose Harry?" Lily asked, "You're Alek?"

"I am the Master of Death." Harry breathed, " I've had so many lives that I sometimes cant keep them straight."

He passed out again the pain was overwhelming.

* * *

"I was born Harry James Potter." Harry told them when he was done drinking the potions. "I was the son of James Potter... James and his wife were killed by Lord Voldemort. Who in this time is my Papa. I was the boy who lived. I was famous and I hated it .I was raised by my mum's sister. She her husband and son beat me since the first day I arrived. I was manipulated my entire life and my whole family was killed because of it. I eventually killed him like I was supposed to do but I died too. From then on it's been one abusive life after another.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Voldemort wasn't supposed to have son but you know I should have known it was too good to be true that he never hit me or anything..." he scoffed staring into the blanket. " I just thought I'd finally get the perfect life with the perfect person..." he rubbed his eyes he was crying again. "I'm sorry thank you for helping me. I'm in you debt."

"You're my son?" James asked, in awe. " Hey, you don't owe us anything we were actually looking for you two to apologize and ask you two to join our group..."

Harry sniffled rubbing his eyes.

"You never had a loving family?"

"Not that I can remember, Lily. " Harry replied, "I guess my parents must have been everyone said they were but I don't really remember there was this man who put all of these bounds on me. They only just came off this time I was reborn..."

Harry woke again in his own bed with Sev curled up beside him holding him.

"Happy Christmas, Sev." Harry breathed. Putting his forehead to Sev's. " I know it's a day or two late and you don't celebrate but I was planning a celebration for the two of us... oh well..."

He gently kissed Sev's lips and went to take a shower. He dressed when he was done and went down stairs. One preasent lay under the tree. It had Sev's name on it. Harry's eyes teared. He normally got tons of gifts. What was going on?

"harry?" Harry looked up and held the gift out to him then added the one he'd gotten for Sev. "Oh, thanks, here's your gift..."

He glanced under the tree then at Harry who was slowly pulling his present open. Harry smiled a jueranl .

"Thank you just what I needed."

"great minds think a like."

* * *

Harry had a bad feeling as he hid his jeurnal in his cloak then headed for his father's office. He had left a note for all of his friends. He swallowed his pulse as he hit the floor as soon as entering. The assualt began and Harry could do nothing to protect himself.

"Papa!" Harry cried looking up through the blows, "I..." He coughed tears coming out of his eyes as he was strangled and dark dots came into view. "I loved you, Papa... I'm sorry... I wasn't perfect..."

Harry slumped and began coughing as his throat was released.

"I ... loved... you..." Harry coughed again. "I ... sorry... couldn't... be ... perfect... If ... I ... as... you ... woulda kept me... "

"Alek!" Tom's voice yelled and Harry felt spells hit him spells trying to save him. "Alek! Alek!"

"s... s... sorry... Papa... don' ... kill... da ... Potter's... please... I... dare ... son... "

"Alek, don't leave!" Tom called, "Alek, oh god I'm sorry, no not my baby!"

"Papa... if... Albus... sends ... me ... to ... Petunia's... ask Sev... da ... aderess and ... come save ... me... don' make... Horocrux's... loved...you..."

"Harry! Harry! No!" He felt hands pumping his chest. "Don't leave! I need you! I'm sorry! I don't know what happened to me! Harry I love you don't leave! Harry!"

Tom cried, he had no idea how his son had ended up like this. He held the dead boy and sobbed. He gasped when his son's last words sunk in. Horocrux! He'd made one of the Slytherin ring. Maybe if he destroyed it he could help his baby in his next life. He kissed the dead bodies forehead and repeated that he was sorry over and over again. He couldn't believe he had just killed his baby. He'd loved the boy more than anything the boy had been his world. He cried and rocked the boy. That's how the students with the notes found him.

Sev broke down as well Lily held him as he cried. She was crying herself. Remus, Sirius and James were shaking.

"You evil git!" James yelled, "How could you do this to your son?"

"I will not deny it." Tom cried, "But I did some horrible magic and was not myself when I did so. You must all grow up to stop me! If I really turn evil you must stop me! Harry told you who he was ! I will try not to turn evil... he said you cant trust Albus Dumbledore... I'm so sorry, children... I'm so sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry boredly stared up into emerald eyes like the one he now had. James and Lily were both crying over him.

"Harry, I'm so glade you're back" James said as Lily kissed his head. Man he really hated being reborn. " Don't worry, little guy everything will be just fine..."

Harry refused to respond.

* * *

The first year of Harry's life was spent in hiding but Lily and James were loving and spoiled him rotten. Then that night came and it wasn't Tom in fact Harry never saw who it was. Severus came running into the room with Sirius following his cries.

"Take Harry and get out of here!" Sirius yelled wrapping him in conjured blankets and giving him to Severus. "Quick go before someone comes and tries to take him away. "

Severus nodded and apperated away with a content baby. He hurried toward the Dark Lords thrown Harry on his shoulder playing with his, Severus' , hair. He set Harry in Tom's lap and Harry looked up. He was handed a plush owl and he sat silently playing with it. He was back where he belonged some how he knew that though he couldn't explain why he felt that.

"My Lord?" Lucius Malfoy's voice asked eyes on the baby. "That is the Potter boy?"

"Sev..." Harry replied, "SEV!"

Severus scooped him up standing at the Dark Lord's right and bounced him as he babbled on and on and showed him his new toy.

"Yes, but I think you will know him better as my son Alekxander..." He explained everything to them while Harry made sure Severus' attention was focused only on him. If he had to compete for Severus attention then a war was brewing. Sure enough."Severus, do you have a ..."

Windows exploded the moment Severus looked away from him. Objects exploded as Harry threw his fit. Severus' attention was back on him in a flash and soon had Harry calmed down.

"It's okay, little one." Severus said softly, "I'm sorry, did you want me to read a book to you?" Harry nodded and gave him 'puppy dog eyes' while he sniffled, "Of course, anything for you. You know that."

Tom sighed apparently his spy was going to be around a lot more. He shook his head wondering where Severus had gotten the book he was now reading to Harry. Being one had disadvantges and Harry soon fell asleep. Severus chuckled and handed him off to Tom who rocked him gently in his arms while holding him like a baby. Severus gave his report just as Sirius came in being held up by Remus. Both were bleeding badly.

"What happened? " Tom demanded as the Healers jumped into action and Severus fetched his potions kit. "Are you two alright?"

"Not likely. " Sirius grunted. " Dumbledork got real peeved when we wouldn't tell him where Harry was." He coughed harshly and blood came out of his mouth. "Does he have a scar?"

"No." Tom said searching Harry's forehead. " I'd rather not wake the child. Severus just got him to sleep."

" No problem." Remus hissed and growled at a Healer who whacked him roughly in the back of the head. He whimpered. " Like Padfoot said Dumbly was pissed. " He took a shallow breath. "He figured we knew what was going on. How he thought I knew anything when it was a full moon last night I'll have no idea. I show up and they just start attacking me. We thought we could hide out here for awhile. You've always been real good to us. "

"It's no trouble." Tom nodded, "In fact I'm in need of DADA Professors. I say two because one has a slight problem. "

"Wow thanks!" Remus and Sirius cheered. Then covered their mouths as a loud cry filled the room. Severus had Harry in less then a second trying to calm him. Tom rolled his eyes. He was thinking he prefered the first time he'd raised Harry, until he'd lost his mind making the Horocrux and killed him, because Severus hadn't been around to steal him and Harry had prefered him to anyone else. "We're sorry!"

* * *

Harry bolted down another hall chasing the rat as Death Eaters tried to keep up and grab him. Harry made a left and they burst into the thrown room. He dove hands closing around the rat. He was picked up by a huffing Greyback and was taken to Severus.

"Why are you chasing rats?" Severus asked, knowing; after a full month; that Harry would throw a fit if he didn't focus on him. " Yes, I see the rat. "

" 'adfoot?"

"Oh, he's over there." Severus walked him over to Sirius and Remus. "What is with the rat?"

" Good one, Prongslet!" Sirius boomed throwing Harry over his head and catching him. The rat slipped from his hands but Remus caught it. "You found Wormtail!"

"Yep." Harry beamed, " 'oony?"

"Great job, pup."

Harry cheered and went back to Severus happy as a lark. Dumbledore was trying to get Sirius sent to prison without a trial so they were going to prove he was innocent. All they had needed was Peter or Wormtail. Wormtail had snuck into Harry's room and tried to kill him but Harry had woken and summoned a shield. After all he still controlled his magic. The detectors in the room had gone off and his guards had burst in just for Harry to run out after the rat.

Harry was now demanding that Severus play with him even though they were in the midst of a Death Eater meeting. Harry's laugh could be heard through the whole room as he chased after Severus' bat form. Severus was making sure not to fly to high because he was playing with a baby. He circled Harry's head and Harry giggled.

* * *

Tom smiled as he looked down at his sleeping son. He was worried about him. Everyone was still looking for Harry Potter. He had to do something. He wondered if he could try to make a deal with Death.

"Harry, honey..." Harry's eyes opened a little. " How do you talk to Death? "

"I is tinking." Harry mumbled, "He comes an' talks to me..."

"Do you like being Harry?"

"Wike da name but not da future... wants you to be mah daddy gin... I is knowin it usn't yer fault dat you is hurting me... It da Horocrux." Harry stretched out in his crib. " I is anting to do over las' time but I is not knowing if it would work if I asked..."

"I would like a second chance as well." Tom sighed, he ran his fingers through his hair. " How about we talk to Death together about it? See if we cant reason with him."

* * *

**okay, fans!**

**It's your choice!**

**A: Death says no that they have to live out where they are. **

**B: Death says yes and rewinds time.**

**OR**

**C: MYSTERY PIC!**

**Next chapter out when my laptop is fixed so answer soon, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ladies and Gentlemen! I got a good response and the winner is B mixed in with a little C. I couldn't resist adding some C! But anyway I hope you all like it! **

**YAY! I got Jax back! In case you're wondering Jax is my laptop, it's stupid I know.**

* * *

Harry stood next to Tom holding his hand before them stood Death. They stood in a B rated Dracula film thrown room with Death sitting on the throne.

"How may I help you, Master?"

"I want to go back to being Tom's son." Harry replied, " Can we go back to before he made the Horocux? Please? I've never asked you for anything..."

" I was actually wondering when you were going to ask. " Death laughed, " Here's the deal, you will remain Harry Riddle but you will go back to before the Horocrux was made. You will remember everything so you do not make the same mistakes but I warn you some things will be different. " Harry bit his lip. "I will not stand in the way of your 'Happily Ever After', Master." Death laughed, "You will still get Snape." Harry blushed crimson. " The difference is Tom will save Emaline and Severus..."

Harry cheered.

"That's right you and your Severus will grow up together..." Harry was almost jumping for joy. "It is time you have a good life..."

* * *

Harry hated being a baby! There were no if's ands or but's about it!

When Death had said things would be different he hadn't thought it would be so drastic. In this time Tom owned an Island in the Burmuda Triangle and ran a cult for all Witches and Wizard's and even Muggles. The promise was peace for the whole world. Tom was declaring that Merlin was talking to him in his dreams and that they were following his word. People were flocking to them. Most Muggles worked as servants but they were treated so well that they didn't complain.

Harry laughed as he ran from his nanny. Sev beside him hand in hand and he was laughing too. Harry found that he loved Sev's laugh. They made it outside and ran towards the toys on the lawn. Sev pushed Harry into the back of the peddle car and got in the front. He began peddling as fast as he could. The nanny yelled after them as they left the yard heading for the path that lead down the hill Harry lived on. Sev lived in town with the Prince family.

"Sev, wheres we goin'?"

"home." Sev replied peddling along happily navigating the dense woods. " Dis way..."

"Nah uh." Harry said leaning on the back of Sev seat. "It down dat paf over dare."

The car stopped at the fork and they both frowned. Sev shrugged and went his way. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He had never been down this side before. It lead to the far end of the Island. His daddy had never taken him this way. He had been told more people lived on this side of the Island and was curious. They came out on a beach. People stared at them. Finally a woman walked up.

"Hello, there." she said as Sev got out and looked around. " I'm curious to know where you two came from."

"It is da odder way." Sev said getting back in and turning the car around. "We not possed be 'ere."

"Told ya." Harry huffed pouting , "wet's 'plore..."

"No, wes gets in twouble."

"My name is Dorea Potter." The woman said blocking their path. "Who are you two and where did you come from?"

"dare." Harry pointed toward his home." wes goin' now or papa gets mad."

"Why did you come down here, young prince."

"Wes 'scaping da evil nanny." Harry said in a dramatic whisper. He got out of the car and Sev quickly joined him taking his hand. " She is bein mean an' hittin us... So we is getting way. Try go to Sev's but Sev took wrong turn..."

"Where is your daddy?"

"My Papa is ..."

"Harry! Severus!" Harry beamed as Tom scooped them up into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Nanny evil!" Sev cried, when he was on his feet again. He pulled up his shirt and showed them the belt marks on his bag. "She is hitting Harry too so we is scaping. I is twying go to my house."

"She hurt both of you?" Tom's eyes flashed, " We do not condone or allow violence here! She will be banned from the Island at once! I will take you two to Abraxius then go deal with her..."

"Sir?" Dorea pipped up. "I have a boy there age I can keep an eye on them if it's not too much trouble..."

Tom looked spectical but agreed. This did not sit well with Harry who began bawling the moment he was out of sight. Sev held him as they sat on the beach blanket and rubbed his back trying to calm him. A boy with Black hair and brown eyes ran up with a boy that had brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Hi!" The first one said, "I'm James Potter and dis is Wemus Wupin."

"I'm Sev'rus Prince an' dis is Hawy Widdle. " Sev replied rocking back and forth mimicking a motion his mommy used with him when he got upset. " Hawy wants his papa."

"Wan' come to build a castle wit' us?" Remus asked, pointing to their beach toys, "Comes on wes don' bite."

Sev frowned normally it was just him with Harry. No one else was allowed to play with Harry. But he lead Harry over and soon the four were laughing as they built their castle.

After a tiring day of running away, going on a car ride and building a giant castle that the water couldn't touch because of their magic Harry was curled up with Sev holding him sucking his thumb as they took a nap on a beach blanket. James was sprawled out head to one side snoring and Remus was almost in the fetal position asleep. Dorea smiled at the four children. She looked up towards the real castle and wondered what was being done to the nanny. no one had ever been banished from the Island before. She shook her head and focused on conjuring umbrella's to shield the boys from getting baked in the sun. She wondered if she should inquire after more play dates for the children.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry didn't know how he felt about this. He loved when it was just him and Sev but since they'd gone to the far beach that day Remus and James had been around a lot now to top it all off Sirius was around as well. While he was happy to see them and grow up with them he was wanting a lone time with his Sev. It was always like this though those three always running around when he wanted them gone.

They were all 13 now. Harry was sitting in an apple tree he'd planted back when they'd been 7. He was trying to escape the noise of his friends below. James had heard of a Muggle game called hide and Seek from one of the Halfbloods on the island and though they were too old for such nonsence they were playing. Harry figured he had the perfect hiding place. He was reclined on a branch eyes closed arms behind his head ankles crossed.

"I knew I'd find you up here." Harry turned his head and smirked sitting on the other branch was Sev. He sat up. "What do you think the odds of us making a break for the house are?"

" Dunno." Harry sighed, sitting up and swinging his legs over the branch. " The rules did say no magic but then I didn't want to play this kid game. I'd rather do something more fun. " He pulled his wand out and cast a Disalusion Charm on both of them. They quickly made their way to the house dodging the seeking James and sleeping Remus. They had no clue where Sirius was but guessed that he was probably making out with one of the maids daughters. Harry removed the Charm as soon as they were inside knowing that the other three had confined the games to out side and wouldn't think to look in here for awhile. "So what do you want to do? "

* * *

Harry couldn't remember how he'd gotten into this position but he wasn't about to complain.

Harry lay on his bed arms wrapped around Sev's neck and moaning as they kissed. Sev was keeping his body off of Harry's but was close enough that Harry could feel his erection and knew that Sev could feel his. Tongues battled as they kissed. He moved one arm around Sev's waist as on of Sev's hands slid under his shirt. Harry moaned again.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Sev and Harry broke apart sitting side by side they looked at the door. Sirius, Remus and James stood there staring. A maid came running down the hall.

"THEY WERE KISSING!" James screamed twenty minuets later parents had been called mostly because James wouldn't calm down. " THAT'S WRONG! GUYS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KISS OTHER GUYS! IT'S WRONG AND GROSS..."

"Geesh cool off." Harry flicked his wand boredly and water splashed over James' head. " Sev and I were kissing so what? You have a messed up view of what's right and wrong. Guys kiss each other all the time."

"Yeah." Sev agreed not looking up from his book. " you're freaking out over nothing. After all one day Harry and I are going to Bond to each other."

"YOU CANT DO THAT!" James roared his body shaking. "ONLY MEN AND WOMEN ARE SUPPOSED TO BOND! TO MEN BONDING IS AGAINST MERLIN!"

"I don't know who taught you that but maybe you should pay better attention in class." Harry scoffed, " We are taught that Merlin has gifted each of us with a mate and once that mate is found the people will be whole. We are incompelete with out our other half. Male or female does not matter and if you're going to keep this up you can just leave now, Jamie. "

* * *

"You should have been more careful and put wards on your room, Harry." Tom said, glancing at his son at dinner. " I think it is time we have a talk."

Harry's face went crimson

"As many times as I've been reborn I don't think that's needed. " Harry replied trying to keep his cool "Really, Father. Though i still don't understand why people have a problem with Homosexuality . What's so wrong with two guys loving each other so much that they want to spend the rest of their lives together?"

Tom sighed not really knowing the answer or how to give it to his son.

Harry didn't wait for an answer just got up from the table and went to his room leaving his untouched plate behind. He threw himself on the bed his mind returning to Sev more often than staying on the topic he was thinking about.

**Sorry for the wait and the short chapter. I'll do better next time promise.**

**Note: In less than a week and a half I will be going on vacation and may not be able to update.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sat in class sighing from time to time and wishing the damn bell would ring for free time. He wanted a little time with his Sev it'd been a month since they'd been caught. James was acting like a baby over it all. Remus had started asking all sorts of questions so Harry had sent him to Tom who he knew swung both ways. As for Sirius he was flirting with anyone and everyone to him it didn't matter and it was truly pissing James off.

"I cant believe he's acting like that." Sev sighed, " I mean I have to wonder if he'd survived and you'd told him..."

"He would have flipped because it's you." Harry replied absently James was flirting shamelessly with Lily while the teachers back was turned. " Remember you never got on well."

"No." Severus gave a nod. "We didn't. But I sure do love his son."

Harry held in an excited noise that made him want to burst. Sev had never said that before. He smiled shyly at him and Sev roamed his eyes over Harry's body. Harry couldn't help it as soon as the bell rang he lead Sev down to the abandoned drama room and warded them in. Next thing he knew he was against the wall and they were kissing. Harry moaned and grabbed the front of Sev's shirt.

Harry groaned as Sev ground against him. He gasped his head going back. Just the reaction Sev wanted as he attacked Harry's neck. Nipping, biting, licking and sucking. He loved the noises his Harry was making for him.

Harry moved one hand into Sev's hair the other around his waist pulling him closer. They were soon kissing again as they ground against each other almost desperately.

" Almost..." Harry whimpered, " Sev..."

Sev grunted grinding harder. He claimed Harry's mouth and kissed him. Swallowing Harry's scream when he came. Sev came moments later. They slid down the wall gasping for air. Harry was shaking in the after glow while Sev cast a spell to clean them up. He wished they could be together for real but knew that was a long way off yet.

"Merlin, that was great..." Harry mumbled as he lay against Sev neither caring that if they didn't get going soon they would miss their next class. He closed his eyes. He felt drained. " Love you, Sev."

"Love you too."

* * *

Harry woke to Sev shaking him.

"Come on it's time to go home." Harry sat bolt up. "You slept through our last class."

Harry blushed but nodded and after a quick stop by their lockers they were on the way home. Harry insisted they hold hands so Sev took his hand. Harry beamed at him. Others began whispering.

Sev found he didn't care as long as he had his Harry everything was right with his world and no one would ever break them apart again. If anyone tried he would kill them. He had his love now.

Harry had never been happier. He had a perfect life with his dad and the man he loved Death and Fate had finally agreed to give him what he deserved. Harry couldn't keep the smile of his face as Sirius and Remus caught up with them and Lily ran past laughing an irate James right behind his hair down to his ass. They all laughed and took off after the two soon they were all casting spells, joke spells only, and couldn't stop laughing.

Everything was good and perfect.

**There will be a Sequal to this one when I can figure out what I want to do with it. **


End file.
